


Sunrise

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Romance, this is also a "not even nature is a strong force when it comes to their love" fic, this tag needs more...how do i say it....fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Everyday love ensnares them. Neither wants to fight back.(They both find in time, they're really,reallyokay with that)





	

**Author's Note:**

> look.....i love them so much and i need them to be idiots and in love and just being a couple 
> 
> so here you go! enjoy xx feedback is v appreciated! 
> 
> (ps. this is set sometime after civil war just roll with it)
> 
> moya lyubov = my love. (i think, feel free to correct my internet translated russian)

 

 “Wanda?”

There are hundreds, maybe thousands, of thoughts that run her mind in the span of several seconds.

As Wanda turns from looking over the balcony of her room, stars knitted into the night sky, Natasha walks up behind in cotton shorts, a soft t-shirt, and this _normalcy_ Wanda wishes so dearly to possess. In the next moment, everything seems to be swallowed up in the slight smile Natasha gives her.

Approachable. Concerned. _Her._

Wanda feels a warmth at her presence, one she’s slowly getting used to; a warmth that she used to try and bury. Her fingers twitch, her eyebrows knit together in thoughts running past her vision as if lightening. Striking whenever she lets her head raise up and _try_ look at Natasha, just a glance, as if her own mind was saying _No, please. Let me be. I’ve had enough._

Wanda’s nails tap at the metal railing in front of her, and Natasha lets her own rest beside. Both women silent as the sky swallows the earth. Yet Wanda finds the energy to nod her head in answer, the sleeves of her shirt falling to the ends of her fingers in restlessness. Worrying the already fraying edges.

It has been two years. There is a longing inside Wanda that _tears_ at her heart, makes her breathing uneven, her steps wayward. She pictures Pietro, he has the stars in his eyes.

 “You should be in bed. It’s very cold”

Although spoken softly, almost a whisper, there is still a deep rooted care beneath the words that Wanda holds for Natasha. Yet they don’t seem to faze the other woman, as if Natasha had expected them. Wanda watches her shrug slightly, lean her elbows on the railing, and breathe. “It’s kinda become second nature to wake up when you’re not there”  

Natasha lets her lips twitch into a small smile as she says it, her hand coming to cover Wanda’s.

Yet Wanda doesn’t let her eyes waver from the sky, there is a feeling, when Natasha’s words flow over her and her hand meets hers. There is this _feeling_ she feels guilty for expressing. _Is it just to be happy? Is it right? For her to be in love? Is her feeling this, making her forget the people she has lost?_

A tear escapes, falls to her chin, her breathing labours. As if thousands of cries were at the perch of her lips; _begging_ to be let out.  Yet she can’t muster the energy to raise her arms and wipe it, to _erase_ it. She bites her lip to stop the trembling, feels Natasha stare at her face; eyebrows knitted in thought.

(She wonders, she wonders how Natasha can love her.)

And Wanda then _breathes_ the next words out, throat choking on the words, drowned in tears. The stars almost bend to her gasps.

 “I can’t... _stop_ Natasha,” She looks from the sky, tears staining her cheeks, and Natasha’s eyes soften. Yet a voice inside screams at her heart, making her jaw clench, swallowing the words until they evaporate. _Does she do this? Does the Black Widow feel sympathy? Does she hold care in her touch?_

Yet Natasha just leans closer, her voice hoarse, rough; the words in her mind null and void. And Wanda can hear this softness, a type of devoted care in the single word spoken. “Wanda…”

 “I can’t stop this _ache”_

And the word doesn’t fully escape her lips as a sob wracks her body, her hand rising up to cover her mouth. She feels Natasha’s forehead come to rest softly against the side of her head, her hand on the railing tightens in her lover's -- soft, reassurance, _there._ Natasha then whispers into Wanda’s hair, eyes closing as her heart _breaks_ for her _._  

 “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you”

And Wanda turns, buries her face into Natasha’s neck with her arms tight around her shoulders, and Natasha adjusts at the sudden movement as she holds back. Taking Wanda’s sobs, the magic that seeps from her fingers in grief, and how her hands clasp at Natasha’s back, her clothing. Seeking her anchor, her light, from the darkness around them.

 “I’ve got you”

_I’ve got you._

Wanda buries impossibly deeper into Natasha’s neck, she holds tighter, she finds herself hearing “Wanda, _moya lyubov_ , I can’t breathe” that makes her chuckle into Natasha’s skin as if the sun itself rested in her lovers hold.

Yet she doesn’t lessen her hold, and Natasha doesn’t seem to mind. Wanda listens to Natasha’s heart beat like a lullaby; and the stars sigh in unison with both women’s breaths.

  
  


-

 

 

 

  


 “Ready?”

 “Tash, what do ‘snowball fights’ have to do with training?”

Natasha’s smirk just widens, her gaze soft at the picture of her girlfriend in a beanie, scarf and boots standing in the middle of the snow; a confused frown marring her features. Steve chuckles, playing with a snowball as if it was a baseball, chucking it up and down in anticipation.

 “Wanda, snowball fights have _everything_ to do with training. Speed, strength, the ability to-”

At that moment, a snowball socks Steve from behind, aimed at his head as pieces of it fall down his shocked face. Wanda stifles a laugh from behind her mouth, as Natasha watches on with a smile as Sam laughs from his position with Tony behind a make shift snow wall. Steve rolls his sleeves up with an “Okay, you’re asking for it tough guy” as  Sam yells “Oh no! Whatever shall I do!” sarcastically. The whole scene a picture of warmth to Wanda, of _family._

The thought fills her with something unfamiliar; and she thinks of Pietro, his sunshine coated smile.

Wanda walks over to Natasha, lip in between her teeth as she thinks -- and Natasha kinda gets lost in her gaze. In the adorable way the tip of her nose is coloured red.  “I get it now. It’s not training -- just...fun”

Natasha chuckles, at the way Wanda says the word “fun”, as if it were something only shared by strangers. So Natasha takes Wanda’s chilled hand, and nods, her own secret snowball hiding in the other.

 “Yep. So - you know how I love you, right?”

And at Wanda’s confused crinkled eyebrows but happy smile, her mouth opening to reply with “Of course”-- Natasha pulls out her hand hidden behind her back and squishes the snowball on Wanda’s head, laughing at her girlfriend’s shocked and cold shivering as the snow falls down her face.

 “Natasha! You-!”

 “Love me?”

And it’s almost funny Wanda thinks, watching the _Black Widow_ run in fur boots in the snow from her; hiding behind Tony’s wall with red cheeks and a smiling face. Wanda just smirks, fingers twitching with her red splaying magic gathering up snow, spraying it in the direction of Natasha as she laughs at her girlfriend running from the wall yelling “No fair! Reality shaping to win at snowball fights is now off the list guys!”

Later; when Wanda catches up to her, they fall to the snow laughing. She lands on Natasha with an “Oof!” as the snow sticks to her lover's hair so beautifully, that Wanda’s breath hitches. It’s as if fire itself crackled with shining diamonds, the kind Wanda would see in shop windows in Sakovia -- but Natasha wears it so effortlessly, her green eyes shining in question as Wanda stares in awe.

 “You..”

Natasha smirks, tucking a stray strand of hair that falls from behind Wanda’s ear back in place. “I..?”

And Wanda breathes, her breath hitting the cool air in a puff of steam as she lightly kisses Natasha’s lips, pulling back with a smile seen only by Natasha. Warm. Unrestrained. _Happy._

 “You are beautiful”

She feels Natasha’s chest rise and fall, the skin exposed from her unzipped jacket almost this relieving _heat_ to Wanda’s cold. And the woman beneath her lets a small smile out, dazed at the wonder she sees above her. Natasha kisses her; soft, careful, loving, and mumbles against her lips as if Wanda hung the very moon and stars in the sky.

 “Merry Christmas Wanda”

The chill of winter beats against both woman’s skin, but neither are cold. Lost in the others kiss, the snow melts for _them._

  
  


-

 

 

 

  
  


It’s Spring when Natasha suggests it.

They’re asleep surrounded by each others warmth, the smell of lavender wafting through their open window as the curtains blow softly in the wind. Wanda plays with her magic on the tips of her fingers, feeling Natasha’s fingers lazily draw patterns on her back. Wanda’s _content_ to just lay on Natasha’s naked chest, let her eyes softly close, and make red images of horses galloping dance across her girlfriend’s vision.

Natasha’s touch sends shivers down Wanda’s spine, and she chuckles as the woman beneath her says out of the blue: “We should go on a holiday. Me and you. Just...anywhere in the world”

Wanda sighs with a smile. She lets the image of her and Natasha falling into a bed in Greece enter the other woman’s mind; kissing over the ocean of Capri, watching the stars of Norway as the Northern lights flare into existence. She hears Natasha chuckle with her eyes close; the vision flicking past her mind as the other woman lets her fingernails glide down Wanda’s spine. It almost makes her want to sleep, never wake another day without being in Natasha’s arms.

But Wanda still sleepily speaks, mumbling against Natasha’s collarbone. “As spectacular as that looks my love,” She leans up and places a soft kiss to Natasha’s lips, sighing. “We are still part of this little thing called the Avengers”

At her lover's sarcasm, Natasha rolls her eyes, smiling when her fingers at her spine make Wanda close her eyes, succumbing to Natasha’s touch with a moan. She speaks softly, lulling Wanda into a dreamy state that has Wanda’s magic at her fingertips fizzling out.

 “I’m _sure_ Steve will grant us two weeks leave _moya lyubov_ ”

Wanda’s next words are muffled, making Natasha laugh. “I know what you’re doing evil temptress, but...it’s..not...going to...um”

Natasha whispers in Wanda’s ear, her voice husky and warm, coating Wanda in this almost liquid gold. “Are you _sure-?”_

 “Yes okay _yes,_ just do _not_ stop what you’re doing Natalia Romanov”

Natasha softly chuckles, whispering “Greece it is then” as Wanda submits to her touch, eyes closing and heart beating against the other woman’s chest. Spring calls to them, wafts through their window and taps on their glass.

But neither woman seem to notice, nor care, as they fall into the other; wrapped up in dreams and the others embrace.

 


End file.
